


how you wish it would be all the time

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nostalgia, and other human emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i'll probably delete this later don't worry





	how you wish it would be all the time

sometimes ribs by lorde comes on and you miss a whole bunch of things

now is one of those times

j. 

late night conversations

time zones are messy

easy games of air hockey

everything's easy with him, you know?

i miss him teaching me how to fight and telling me to throw hands

he was always better at defending me than i was

some people are just a part of your history

b. & m.

we're back at it again

my favorite losers

we've always been good together, i think

we've always been there for each other when nobody else was

take on the world, am i right?

we really do need to have a game night sometime soon

i miss eighth grade soccer games and lunch tables 

young dumb and broke, taki taki, i want it that way

i love them and i think i always will

l.

i think we're at least acquaintances or something now

so i'm pretty sure i'm allowed to say this

i like how things are now

i don't even know if it counts as missing anything but i miss when talking to them was easy and didn't have to be a secret or anything

just because that's always so stressful

c. 

i miss when we were kids

i miss calling her casey undercover and drawing with chalk

i miss when we used to be innocent

i miss when we used to be happy

i love her though we talk every day mwah


End file.
